Haru
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Em uma das maiores universidades de música do Japão, o melhor pianista descobre um coração perdido por entre os imensos corredores. Sua música tocará a alma de todos aqueles que precisam de um minuto de paz[oneshot][MiloXKamus]Shoneai


Saint Seiya não me pertence, apesar de que era meu desejo, deveria eu pegar uma arma e correr atrás do kurumada???

a Universidade de música de Hamanako é fictícia, a cidade é real.

essa fict foi escrita ao som da 5ª. sonata de Beethoven para violino e piano, chamada Primavera, de onde saiu o nome para fict. É uma música muito bonita mesmo, para quem gosta desse tipo.

Universidade de Música de Hamanako, uma das melhores universidades de música do Japão...

-O QUÊ??VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO!!!-uma voz era ouvida pelos corredores do prédio principal.

-Senhor Milo, acalme-se, o que eu estou te pedindo não é um bicho de sete - cabeças, é uma simples apresentação a dois, ou você prefere repetir o ano?- o professor de meia-idade, com cabelos brancos, compridos, usava um terno grafite e óculos redondos, pequenos para seu rosto quadrado, estava sentado calmamente em sua cadeira de couro, em mãos um livro de partituras.

-NÃO, o senhor não entende, os violinistas dessa faculdade me odeiam, e os que não me odeiam, não me conhecem. - Milo, estudante do 3º ano de piano clássico, era apaixonado por música erudita, era alto e tinha os cabelos loiros e ondulados que caíam até o meio de suas costas, os olhos azuis eram redondos, um estrangeiro, muito comum naquele lugar, forte e tinha os traços no rosto bem-definidos, sem dúvidas era lindo.

-Ora, senhor Milo- disse o professor- sei que há alguém que deve lhe ajudar, não deve ser uma tarefa tão difícil para você, um dos melhores pianistas daqui, encontrará facilmente um parceiro a sua altura, agora sem mais "mases", você tem uma jornada- levantou-se o professor empurrando Milo porta a fora- eu sei que você irá conseguir, ache alguém de seu nível

Milo saiu praguejando e chutando da sala do seu professor, ele gostava de Shion, mas não entendia esse tipo de tarefa, afinal, para quê o melhor aluno de piano deveria tocar com alguém, principalmente um dos violinistas. Ele odiava violinistas, pois já havia arrumado encrenca com um grupo, em seu primeiro ano. Para dizer a verdade, Milo só queria atazanar alguém e acabou por se deparar com um grupo muito unido.

Milo nascera na Grécia, seus pais eram músicos, portanto vivia de um país para outro, cresceu seguindo a orquestra ministrada por seu pai, sua mãe tocava vários instrumentos diferentes. E foi assim que nasceu sua paixão por música. E, desde os 5 anos tocava o piano.

-Droga, vou ter que achar um cara agora, não vou pegar de primeiro ano, não quero novatos, assim como Shion disse, eu quero alguém de verdade...-resmungava enquanto atravessava as dependências da escola, em direção ao refeitório. Mas um som lhe chamara atenção, ele o seguiu...

Era um violino, mas não era qualquer violino, era diferente, ele sentia, era único, carregado de uma emoção intensa. Milo continuou correndo, era triste, solitário, era choroso, era confuso, diferente de qualquer padrão que já ouvira. Finalmente achara o local de onde saía tal melodia. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não assustar seja lá quem estivesse tocando, não interessava, seria essa pessoa que tocaria com ele.

Um rapaz alto, como ele, mas mais magro, os cabelos longos e vermelhos como o fogo, bonito, bonito não, lindo, encantador, somado à linda música que enchia seus ouvidos, Milo achou que estivesse sonhando. Mas, de repente o rapaz parou, e virou seus olhos vermelhos como seus cabelos para Milo. Sem dizer uma palavra guardou o violino.

-Não, espera, deixe-me ouvir- pediu, Milo.

Mas o rapaz não respondera, olhara para Milo friamente e virou-se novamente para sua caixa, fechando o instrumento.

-Hei, você é estrangeiro não é?- continuou Milo, sem se importar com a aparente indiferença do rapaz- eu também sou, se bem que por aqui isso é comum, a nossa faculdade é famosa por mandar muitos alunos daqui para o exterior, assim como o inverso...de onde você veio.

O rapaz respirou fundo e finalmente disse – sou francês...

-Ahá, temos um progresso, sou Milo..

-Kamus, com sua licença, Milo, tenho mais o que fazer- respondeu Kamus secamente, saindo da sala.

Milo continuou correndo atrás dele- espere, eu quero falar com você...

-Já está falando...

-Credo, que bicho te mordeu?Já sei, ouviu falar de mim não é?Dos outros alunos de violino...

-Jamais ouvi falar de você, e não conheço aluno de violino algum- Kamus continuava apressado.

-Não?

-Não sou aluno de violino, sou de teoria musical, não viu em que prédio estava?- Kamus apontara para uma placa enorme sobre a cabeça de Milo escrito "Teoria e história da música" indicando o prédio.

-Eu não prestei muita atenção, mas você é bom no violino heim?

-...

-Sabe, eu preciso de uma ajuda, e como eu me encantei com sua música, eu queria fazer um pedido.

-Te ensinar a ler? Ou melhor, a se localizar?

-Não- respondeu Milo, irritado, mas tentando se controlar- quero que toque comigo, você violino e eu piano, vai ser incrível, com o meu talento e o seu, eu serei imbatível na prova de duplas.

Kamus parou e virou-se encarando Milo nos olhos.

-Escute, eu não irei tocar com você, eu não irei tocar pra ninguém, agora, com sua licença, vou voltar às minhas aulas...

-Mas como não, eu já decidi, tem que ser você, ninguém nesse lugar toca violino como você, não vou tocar com esses caras aí- apontou para um grupo de rapazes tentando se organizar- quero você...

-Esqueça...-Kamus o deixara falando sozinho.

Os dias se seguiram com Milo na cola de Kamus, e a resposta era sempre a mesma, na hora do almoço, Milo fazia questão de sentar ao lado de Kamus para pedir para tocarem juntos, nos corredores, entre os intervalos, na hora da saída, e, Milo descobrira que moravam em prédios vizinhos.

-Toque comigo!

-Não!

-Por quê?

-Por que eu? Tem tantos violinistas bons por aí, eu não sou violinista, eu sou estudante de teoria musical, vou me tornar um professor, não toco violino mais.

-Eu quero você, não há ninguém como você- estavam chegando no apartamento de Kamus- eu sou bom, e você é também, é o único que se igualaria a mim!

-Você se acha tão bom assim?- sorriu ironicamente, Kamus até que se divertia agora com o loiro teimoso e cabeçudo, se não fosse por essa teimosia ele seria perfeito, bonito, simpático, energético, bonito, inteligente, bonito...

-Eu SOU bom, se um dia você quiser vir até as salas com pianos, eu te mostrarei, aí eu poderei finalmente te convencer que para tocar comigo, existe somente você- chegaram até a porta do apartamento térreo e Milo se aproximou de Kamus, fazendo-o estremecer- vamos, toque comigo...-disse em seu ouvido.

Kamus se virou apressadamente para abrir a porta e respirou antes de recomeçar a falar, ao entrar se virou novamente para Milo.

-Já que você veio até aqui, jante em casa, meu irmão já deve ter feito comida, venha- disse mostrando, pela primeira vez uma expressão leve.

Milo entrou correndo e empolgado. O apartamento era bonito, bem organizado, pequeno, mas aconchegante, e um delicioso cheiro de comida caseira enchia os sentidos de Milo.

Um garoto de mais ou menos 16 anos entrara pela porta da cozinha, era loiros, os cabelos eram lisos na altura dos ombros, e tinha os olhos muito azuis, sorria para Kamus.

-Maninho, visitas?

-Sim, Hyoga, esse é Milo, ele é estudante de piano na minha faculdade, vem me seguindo pra importunar a algum tempo- disse Kamus- esse é meu irmãozinho, Hyoga, estudante de colegial.

-Muito prazer Hyoga!

-Fique à vontade, Milo, vou trazer a comida. Mano, sente-se também, já está tudo pronto, hoje os ensaios da banda foram cancelados e eu voltei mais cedo.

-Obrigado, Hyoga, venha Milo- Kamus conduziu Milo até a sala onde uma pequena mesa de centro já estava preparada com copos e talheres, e, Hyoga logo aparecera com mais um prato e mais talheres, e a comida. Que estava deliciosa, eram estrangeiros, mas os móveis da casa e os pratos preparados eram japoneses.

Após a refeição, Kamus e Milo se encarregaram da louça..

-Moramos somente os dois aqui- disse Kamus enquanto guardava o que Milo lavava- Meu pai era violinista, o melhor que já existiu, minha mãe mesmo morreu logo depois que eu nasci, meu pai se casou de novo com a mãe de Hyoga ...- uma coisa que Milo notara em Kamus, era que ele parecia sempre triste..-e, ele e Issak nasceram...

-Issak?

-Sim, outro irmão, ele morreu à dois anos, sofreu um acidente- Kamus jamais parecera tão triste e dolorido, fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, encarando o vazio na cozinha-o...nosso ônibus bateu e...Hyoga estava inconsciente, e minha perna estava presa...Issak voou para fora do ônibus- a respiração de Kamus estava ofegante, e lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto de porcelana.

Milo largou a louça por alguns instantes e abraçou Kamus, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto falava baixo para se acalmar.

-Foi..culpa minha- disse enquanto tentava controlar o choro, mas algo o fazia se sentir mais confortado, eram as palavras de Milo e suas mãos, grandes e fortes sobre a sua cabeça, era quente e gentil. E, assim, conseguiu se acalmar.

Encostaram-se a pia, ainda abraçados e Kamus respirou fundo, finalmente se afastava.

-Me desculpe, eu...eu..ainda fico assim quando eu penso...já fazem dois anos, mas ainda sim...

-Tudo bem, me desculpe, eu não sabia...

-A...mãe deles, nos abandonou, meu pai ficou louco sem ela e se matou, estava bêbado e pulou de uma ponte, por isso eu os criei...-Kamus olhava para baixo e as mãos de Milo levantaram seu rosto. Se abraçaram mais uma vez e voltaram para a louça, e Kamus voltou a falar- meu pai deixou uma pensão para nós, é somente o suficiente para sobrevivermos...

E, alguém batera na porta..

-Mano, é a dona do prédio, ela falou que precisa falar com você sobre as reformas que ela fez do lado de fora, quer saber se ainda entra chuva e tudo mais..

-Tudo bem, me desculpe, Milo, eu já volto, fique na sala com Hyoga..

Hyoga sentou-se em frente à Milo na mesinha da sala servindo-lhe chá. Ao lado da mesinha, uma gaveteira marrom-escuro baixa repleta de gavetas, em cima vários porta-retratos.

-Pelo jeito, a senhora vai segurar meu irmão por um tempo – riu Hyoga- você deve ser bem amigo do meu irmão pra ele confiar tanto em você, é a primeira vez que eu o vejo assim, tão relaxado, desde que...Issak...-Hyoga também tinha o olhar triste, mas era diferente do de Kamus.

Milo passeou os olhos pelos porta-retratos, havia uma de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos, bonita.

-É a mãe dele, é a única foto que temos dela, ele é igualzinho ela né? E olha, aquele é o Issak- um rapaz de cabelos azuis e espetados com um sorriso bonito, não lembrava muito nem Kamus nem Hyoga- ele parecia com meu pai, e eu com a minha mãe, é aquela – uma jovem muito loira muito bonita também, segurando um bebê loiro, provavelmente Hyoga, com um rosto sereno- não sei o que deu nela...

Várias outras fotos estavam dispostas, vários momentos em família, uma em especial chamou a atenção de Milo, os três irmãos com violinos em mãos.

-Você também toca violino?

-Não, não, muito pouco, eu toco instrumentos de sopro, como flauta e clarinete, mas Kamus e Issak, era como se o violino fosse o coração deles, você podia ouvir cada detalhe dos seus sentimentos. "A dupla mágica" era como os chamavam. Os melhores violinistas da região, a dupla imbatível ...vê- em uma outra foto, Kamus e Issak em um palco tocavam somente os dois- Meu irmão é realmente bom...

-Sim, eu sei, por isso eu estou atrás dele.

-Por isso?

-Sim, eu o ouvi tocando escondido, lá na escola, ele toca muitíssimo bem, é incrível como é transparente e verdadeiro, eu quero que ele toque comigo, uma música em especial, para minha apresentação. Mas não somente por isso, desde o primeiro momento em que eu o ouvi, sinto que fui invadido por uma parte de sua alma, que me embriagou, eu preciso tocar com ele ou acho que vou enlouquecer, estou apaixonado por sua música.

-Você o ouviu tocar?- Hyoga deixou um leve sorriso transparecer, mas ainda mantinha o ar triste- eu gostaria de ouvi-lo tocando novamente, ele não toca aqui em casa e não toca pra mais ninguém desde a morte de Issak...

-Mas...

-Se você conseguir fazer com que ele toque- disse virando subitamente para Milo- eu lhe serei grato pela eternidade...

-Eu o quero comigo, Hyoga, disso não tenha dúvidas...

-Ele não toca, mas eu não tenho certeza pelo motivo, acho que é pela culpa que ele sente, ele se acha responsável pela morte de Issak...por favor, Milo, faça ele tocar...-seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Milo sentiu-se tocado mais uma vez por uma alma.

Milo voltou para casa tarde naquela noite, pensando no seu amigo e em seu irmão, como estavam feridos e a alma de ambos preenchida pela mesma paixão que a sua. Pensou nos detalhes do acidente revelado por Hyoga, pensou em como aquele ser de olhos frios, vermelhos como sangue, na verdade era frágil como a neve exposta ao sol. Naquela noite, ele sonhou com o inverno, e, com isso decidiu o que deveria fazer.

Durante o horário do almoço, Milo não apareceu para Kamus para implorar que tocassem juntos, o que deixou o francês incomodado, não dizia com palavras, mas a companhia do grego era extremamente agradável. O ruivo jamais mostrou suas lágrimas para outra pessoa a não ser Hyoga. E, Milo era o único que ele conseguiu falar sobre Issak e sua culpa torturante.

Enquanto procurava o loiro, seu celular tocou com o e-mail do grego pedindo que Kamus se dirigisse à sala 5 da ala de pianos. E assim Kamus se dirigiu à tal sala.

Ao longo dos corredores ele pôde ouvir o verdadeiro talento do amigo, uma música suave e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, como um imenso campo de flores abertas e coloridas, com uma suave brisa. Kamus sentiu como se estivesse sonhando com tal melodia, jamais ouvira alguém tocar dessa maneira, era a 5ª. Sonata de Beethoven para piano e violino, Primavera.

Ao abrir a porta, sentiu seu coração preenchido com a visão, Milo, com os olhos fechado, deixava-se levar apenas com a emoção, sem ao menos olhar para o livro em sua frente, não tocava segundo a escrita, mas tocava como queria, não estava errado, mas era único e diferente, assim como o violino de Issak. E, Kamus saiu de si por uns momentos, até uma voz tocar seus ouvidos.

-Está gostando?- os olhos profundos com um brilho infantil de Milo o encarava, e em seus lábios um sorriso tenro e ao mesmo tempo irônico brincava com sua expressão- eu te disse que tocava bem- e parou de tocar, se levantando e andando.

-Não...pare...

-Você vai tocar comigo? Eu falei, e você viu, só você vai conseguir me acompanhar...

-Não posso, Milo, não toco mais..

-Eu o ouvi tocando, Kamus, sei que você toca, sei que você ainda quer, mas se tortura para se castigar.

-Não quer mais ouvir nada, chega- virou-se zangado.

Milo pegou em seu braço e o forçou a se virar: Eu sei que você quer tocar, eu vi em seus olhos agora, e ouvi na sua música, sei que faz isso pra se machucar, se priva do violino por que acha que se tirar a coisa que mais gosta de fazer vai o fazer se sentir menos culpado pela morte de Issak.

-Não me julgue- puxou o braço com força- você não sabe o que é tocar sem ele, eu não quero tocar, por ele, por Hyoga, por meu pai, tocar só me traz lágrimas, lágrimas que eu me cansei de secar.

-Isso não é verdade- uma voz veio do corredor, atrás de Kamus, seu irmão caçula tocou em seu ombro- Mana, você ama o violino, assim como Issak, eu sei. Sei também que você não quer deixar isso para trás. Issak jamais iria gostar que você parasse de tocar por ele, sua música o fazia se sentir feliz, ele sempre dizia, dizia que você era bom, o melhor de todos, melhor que nosso pai. E para mim também, eu amo sua música, ela me faz me lembrar dele também- a voz de Hyoga começara a sair tremida- ela é a única coisa que pode me acalmar quando eu choro a noite do vazio que eu sinto no meu coração pela morte de Issak- tremeu, suas mãos apertaram com força a camisa branca de Kamus- quando eu me sinto sozinho, eu imagino a sua música, meu irmão- Hyoga abraçou o mais velho com força, sendo retribuído com a mesma intensidade, e, Kamus chorava com ele.

-Hyoga- disse acariciando os cabelos do irmão- eu...-as palavras não saíam, Hyoga estava certo, Milo estava certo, para quê ele fazia isso, não se permitia ser feliz pela morte de Issak, mas isso com certeza não era o que Issak gostaria, e nem Hyoga, e Hyoga sofria tanto quanto ele- me...desculpe...eu...

Milo sorriu de longe "acho que a música dele não vai mais soar tão triste" pensou, tranqüilo.

-Está pronto?-Milo sentou-se em frente ao banco em que Kamus estava.

-Estou...nervoso, Milo não toco em público à dois anos...

Milo pegou em suas mãos, e, sem ao menos Kamus conseguir raciocinar, colou seus lábios nos seus. Kamus rubrou violentamente.

-O...O QUÊ??

-É para dar sorte- o grego lhe piscou um olho- quando eu passar na prova, agente termina- e levantou as saltos em direção ao palco. Depois de tanto tempo de inverno, a primavera chegara para Kamus.

...ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo...

Gokigenyoh minnasan, Dark.Ookami dessu

Então née, eu tava pensando em continuar as minhas ficts ontem, quando eu assisti um dorama(novela japonesa) baseada em um anime e um mangá chamado "Nodame Cantabile", que conta a história de uma garota, pianista e um garoto, maestro, e não resisti, como eu estou começando a tocar piano eu me encanto com esse tipo de coisa, e resolvi escrever esse oneshot.

Bom, a minha intenção inicial era apenas deixar um shonen-ai over-leve sem beijo nem cenas como a do corredor, mas acho que não podia faltar um toquezinho né

Fora isso, a minha vida agora não está tão corrida por que meu serviço caiu, mas tem um problema grave que não me deixa escrever, na verdade eu escrevo mesmo assim hehehe, é a tendinite que ataca TODAS as vezes que eu trabalho...enfim...chega de desculpas

Espero que tenham se divertido -

Eu vou continuar tentando dar continuidade as minhas ficts

Arigato pela atenção, nechan arigato por aprovar e sempre me dar empurrões pra ficts, e Virgo-chan, arigato pelo seu apoio

Rocketto-bye biii


End file.
